Ties that Bind
by temperanceluvr
Summary: Ookamiyasha has always looked up to her older brother, but when she tries to befriend her step-brother Inuyasha, Sesshomaru abandons her. Naraku takes the opportunity to kidnap Ookamiyasha and use her against both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He also gives her the choice to choose which kind of demon she wants to be: a full wolf demon or a full dog demon. **HIATUS**


***Kagome POV***

I was trying to give Inuyasha first aid when suddenly we heard a girl scream. Inuyasha jumped up and ran toward the sound of the scream with me running after him. Near the well, a girl with long white hair was being attacked by a huge snake demon.

"Iron reaver soul stealer," Inuyasha shouted as he attacked the snake demon to save the girl. The snake demon was hit and quickly retreated back into the depths of the forest.

I rushed over to the girl and noticed that she had white dog ears like Inuyasha and a white wolf-like tail. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her.

The girl shook her head and then looked up at Kagome. "I'm alright," she turned to Inuyasha. "I could've finished him off by myself, you know." She said annoyed.

"You would be dead right now if I hadn't just saved your scrawny hide." Inuyasha replied angrily.

"Inuyasha!" I said trying to get him to not be so rude.

The girl stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. She put her face right up in his and appeared to be sniffing him.

"Brother was right… you _are_ just a worthless, filthy half-demon." She said stepping back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. I ran over to him and tried to calm him down. The girl stood there and giggled. Inuyasha looked at the girl and seemed to realize something. "You know Sesshomaru?"

"Of course, he's my brother, stupid." The girl replied. "Brother says that you're a disgrace to us demons and that I should stay away from you."

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled.

"I happen to have a name you know," the girl said to him. "My name's Ookamiyasha."

***Ookamiyasha POV***

I took off after telling Inuyasha my name. I was heading back to my brother, Sesshomaru and the dumb imp Jaken. I finally spotted them across a river.

"Brother, wait for me!" I called out to him.

"Leave us alone you bothersome girl." Jaken snapped as I reached them.

I glared at him and kicked him into the water. I ran up to Sesshomaru and walked beside him.

"You insolent little girl! Why must you bother Lord Sesshomaru so constantly?" Jaken said as he pulled himself out of the river.

I glared at him. "Be quiet Jaken, you know that I can chop you to pieces if I wanted to."

"Ookamiyasha…" Sesshomaru said stopping. Even though he spoke my name, he didn't look towards me.

I stopped beside him and smiled. "Yes, brother?"

"If you are going to travel with me, you should be quiet." He said coldly.

I looked down sadly. "Oh…okay…" I followed behind him and Jaken. I started thinking about Inuyasha and then wondered why Sesshomaru never talked about him. "Hey, brother? What happened between you and Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and without turning around said venomously. "Don't mention that half-breed's name in front of me. He is dead to us. Do you understand?"

"But—"

"How dare you speak back to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted at me.

"But I just—"

"Leave." I froze at stared at Sesshomaru. His voice was cold and lifeless. "Do not bother traveling with us until you've learned your place."

I wiped away a tear before Sesshomaru could smell it. "Yes… Sesshomaru…"

I turned and walked away, holding in my tears. _No matter what I do… I can't seem to do anything right when I'm around Sesshomaru. I just wanted to know what happened between him and Inuyasha._

***Inuyasha POV***

Kagome and I were having lunch in the forest when I heard something. I turned around and put my hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt so I would be ready.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure…" I replied looking around. "I heard something…" I sniffed the air and picked up a familiar scent. I pulled out Tetsusaiga and looked around. "Come on out here you stupid mutt!" I called out.

The bushes behind me rustled and I spun around just as Ookamiyasha was walking toward me. Her eyes were blood red and markings similar to Sesshomaru's had appeared on her face. Although her markings appeared to be similar to Sesshomaru's, the lines on her face were more jagged and the moon on her forehead was facing the opposite direction as his.

"What's wrong with Ookamiyasha?" Kagome asked.

"She's emotionally unstable." I replied. "I doubt she realizes what's going on around her." Ookamiyasha started to walk past us down the road. "Just like I thought, she doesn't even know we're here."

"Is there a way to snap her out of it?" Kagome sounded worried.

"Who cares?" I scoffed, sheathing my sword. "As long as she leaves us alone, it doesn't matter to me."

"How can you be so cruel?" Kagome yelled at me.

"It's no concern of mine what happens to her." I said bluntly. "Anyway, as long as she goes back to Sesshomaru, she'll be perfectly fine. He'd protect her better than we ever could."

Ookamiyasha stopped and stood in the middle of the road.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Kagome asked.

"If he's taken care of her this long, he clearly doesn't hate her." Inuyasha said.

"I'm beginning to think that brother _does _hate me." Ookamiyasha said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "If he hated you why would he have put up with you for so long?"

Ookamiyasha turned back to face us and I saw her eyes change back to normal and the markings on her face disappear. Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Brother is ashamed of me…" she cried, "I am only part dog demon… He looks down upon me because I'm not a full dog demon like him. He does let me travel with him sometimes, but I get the feeling that he doesn't really know I exist. I wish to understand brother better, but he doesn't tell me much of anything anymore. He won't even tell me what happened between you two and just warned me to stay away from you—"

"It seems as if warning you wasn't enough to make you stay away from him, was it?" Sesshomaru said as he and Jaken walked out of trees behind Ookamiyasha.

"B-Brother!" Ookamiyasha exclaimed startled.

"How dare you disobey me and come to see this filthy half breed…" Sesshomaru said angrily. "Go with Jaken… I'll deal with you later."

Ookamiyasha lowered her head and followed Jaken back into the trees. When she was gone, Sesshomaru turned back and glared at me.

"Stay away from her, Inuyasha." He said bitterly.

"Gladly," I said bitterly turning away.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "And if _you_ try anything human… I'll kill you." He turned and walked off after Jaken and his sister.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her…" Kagome said worriedly.

"Who cares if he does? It's none of our business." I said to her.

***Ookamiyasha POV***

"B-But, brother I—AH!" Sesshomaru slapped my face, knocking me to the ground.

"Serves you right for betraying your own flesh and blood like that." Jaken said as I stood up.

"I didn't betray you brother! I just—" Sesshomaru slapped me with his poison claws, scratching my face. I fell to my knees once again and looked up frightfully at Sesshomaru.

"Disgraceful. Talking to that half breed as if he was your equal… you are a disgrace to your own heritage as a demon." Sesshomaru said darkly.

My eyes filled with tears and I touched the scratches on my face. Sesshomaru turned and he and Jaken left, leaving me all alone.

"It seems as though the snake demon I sent after you was not good enough to bring you back to me."

I jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. I backed away from the demon that had appeared behind me. "It's you… how did you find me?"

He laughed. "It's sweet that you still remember me. What's it been, fifty years since we last saw each other? And it looks like your mommy and daddy aren't here to save you this time."


End file.
